The Medical Genetics Core Laboratory (MGCL) is a shared resource facility staffed by a clinical medical geneticist, a molecular geneticist, and a technologist. The MGCL will function to provide expertise for collaboration and service to the investigators participating in the projects of Interdisciplinary Basic Research in Dermatology for: 1. clinical diagnosis and collection of tissue samples of patients and/or families affected with inherited skin disorders of keratinization or adhesion 2. construction of immortalized lymphoblastoid cell lines of probands and their families affected with inherited skin disorders. 3. DNA sequencing.